Little Prince
by Anawey
Summary: The birth and early life of Prince Zuko. See the beginnings of the future Fire Lord, and why Ozai never liked his only son.


Little Prince

The birth and early life of Prince Zuko. See the beginnings of the future Fire Lord, and why Ozai never liked his only son.

Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar.

Baby Boy  
XxX

Like any soon-to-be father, Ozai was incredibly nervous. Unlike other fathers, however, he was annoyed, as well, and muttering about the timing. It was bad enough that Ursa's baby was born in winter, but the child was born on _a solar eclipse. _Of course, how could Ozai find fault with his young wife? It was the baby that had decided to come a month and a half early. And being born on an eclipse usually meant that the child born would not be a bender at all.

Iroh watched his younger brother's agitated pacing worriedly. He was about to speak when a pain-filled shriek from Ursa rebounded in the small outer room of the palace infirmary, causing the brothers, their father the Fire Lord, ten-year-old Lu-ten, and several servants to jump, and all eyes turned to the door, hoping that that would be the end of the so-far nine hour process.

It was not. Another three hours passed, and soon, it was just too late at night for the Fire Lord and the other men in the family to stay awake. The excitement earlier of realizing Ursa was going into labor was wearing off, and they were all exhausted.

Inside the infirmary, Ursa continued to push and struggle. Why was it taking so long? By her count, it had been near twelve hours. It was just so hard, and taxing. Not for the first time, Ursa wondered if she really could do this. It was her first child, and she was young. She was scared that she might be too young, and that she'd lose the child, or die herself.

"Push, my lady," a healer encouraged, gently pushing her hair out of her face. Ursa nodded, squeezing the sheets around her and shoving as hard as she could, wanting it all to be over with so she could hold her child and love them. It really worried her that it was taking so long. Not so much about herself, but for the child. Would they still be alright?

It was taking forever, and she was exhausted, but still, Ursa continued to struggle with her child. She would not let the unborn baby die, but she couldn't do this much longer, and she knew it. She knew also that, this early, it was possible that the baby might not survive. But still, she continued to push. After a while, she was beginning to lose consciousness, slipping in and out at random.

"My lady," a midwife whispered gently, "your husband, Prince Ozai, sends word. He believes you can do it. He _knows _you can bring the infant to term. He has faith that you can indeed bring the baby life, and survive. He also said he loves you."

Ursa panted, sweat rolling down her forehead as she struggled to hold her grip on consciousness. If Ozai had faith in her, then she would do it. Closing her eyes, she pushed as hard as she could. Still, it was another hour before the baby was born. Then she felt something shift, and she was sure it was the end. A faint, raspy whine met her ears, and Ursa nearly cried.

Finally, it was over and she sank back into the pillows weakly. Despite being so exhausted, Ursa pushed out the placenta, and demanded to see her baby. She was handed the infant, with the news that it was a boy. The little baby looked tiny and fragile amongst the red blankets. And he didn't cry forcefully, only whimpered, coughing once.

Still, Ursa could not take her eyes off the tiny child resting in her arms, his small eyes closed. She shifted, and they opened to reveal a fuzzy, muddy gold color. The baby was beautiful, despite how tiny he was. Almost at once, a tiny hand pulled free of the blankets, and waved through the air, slowly, weakly, and the little boy whimpered again. Feeling deeply attached already, Ursa reached out a finger and let her infant son grip her finger in his tiny little fist. The baby had a surprisingly strong grip for how small and weak he seemed.

The little boy was something special to Ursa. His pale skin, slightly flushed from the birth, she supposed, seemed almost to glow. His hair was black, like her's, and in his eyes, deep in, there was a spark, and Ursa truly believed he might be a bender after all.

"Princess," the healer asked. "Do you wish to see you family?"

"Please,"Ursa replied. The healer turned and motioned for the midwife to go and send in the men.

Outside, the midwife looked at the sleeping royals. Fire Lord Azulon was leaning against a column, sitting on a bench. Iroh was curled on another bench, his arms wrapped around his son, who slept beside him. Ozai was in a corner on the floor, also sleeping. For a moment, the midwife considered not waking any of them, but she'd hear it in the morning if she didn't.

"My lord," she said softly, shaking Ozai's shoulder. The prince slowly came awake and looked at the woman before him, his face expectant and waiting. "The baby has come," the midwife announced as the others slowly awoke. Ozai stood and made immediately for the door.

Inside, he found Ursa leaning against the pillows, looking pale and sweaty. In her arms was a tiny blanketed bundle. The baby inside was much smaller and weaker than Ozai had expected and hoped. Of course, he _was _six weeks early. But Ursa had done well by the child while she was carrying it. In Ozai's opinion, the boy should have been stronger, larger, not by much, but certainly not so _weak. _

The baby coughed again, and looked up at the new face in the room, gurgling in confusion.

"Your son" Ursa introduced, showing Zuko to Ozai.

"What will you name it?" Ozai asked, almost disgusted by the tiny, weak little ball of flesh in his wife's arms. Ursa, too tired to notice the 'it' part of the question, smiled.

"Zuko," she said calmly. "His name is Zuko. It fits him."

"It certainly won't be used for very long," Ozai commented, turning and leaving the room.

Ursa sighed sadly. She had hoped her husband would see how strong their son was to have survived a difficult, pre-mature birth at all, but clearly he could only see the fragility of his little boy, fragility Ursa was sure would fade someday.

Iroh came in next, after he put Lu-ten to bed. The meeting with her brother-in-law was much happier. Iroh smiled at little Zuko, and held the baby boy, murmuring and letting him clutch his finger in a tiny fist.

"Aren't you precious," the general cooed, grinning broadly at his nephew.

"He's so tiny," Ursa whispered worriedly.

"He'll be a fine prince one day, Ursa," Iroh smiled. "Perhaps a soldier."

Ursa sighed. "I don't know if I would want him to be a soldier, Iroh," she told him. "He's so small. And my first son."

Iroh nodded. He left soon after, so Azulon could visit before Ursa went to sleep for the rest of the night.

It was Azulon who noticed something not right. The baby's cheeks were still highly colored, though it had been a good hour and a half since the birth. Gently reaching out - more out of a lack of knowing just what was wrong than familial care - he touched Zuko's small forehead, and drew back.

"He's warm," the Fire Lord commented. Ursa's eyes went wide, and she touched Zuko's forehead, too, as the baby boy coughed again.

"Oh, no," Ursa whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "My baby..."

"He'll live, with care," Azulon said simply, leaving.

After a moment, a worried midwife stepped into the room, followed by a healer. The healer checked Zuko over, listening to his little chest, and discovered that there was, for an infant, a considerable amount of fluid in the baby's lungs, bringing the healer to believe that he'd breathed first before leaving the birth canal. He would have to stay in the infirmary for a day or so.

Ursa, however, was moved back to her room with Ozai, where she cried, praying for the health of her first-born. Ozai really didn't react much, and Ursa wasn't sure if that was good or bad. But when she first told him, there was this 'why am I not surprised' look in his eyes, followed quickly by an 'I told you so'.

-

-

That following morning, the healer came to Ursa and Ozai to inform them that Prince Zuko was doing better. Not quite well, but he had recovered quickly, for such a small baby.

At breakfast, Ursa walked into the room, being led by Ozai to keep her steady. She looked tired, and her cheeks were slightly red and puffy from crying last night.

"I'm sure Zuko will be fine," Iroh assured her. Ursa nodded, smiling.

"The healer said he was doing better," she sighed. "It's just a matter of time, and I'll be holding my son again."

Ozai restrained a snort. That was Ursa, though. Zuko was so weak, it would not surprise Ozai if this seeming beginning of a recovery was a false alarm, and the boy died after all. Only time would tell, though.

"When will I get to see Zuko?" Lu-ten asked, looking up at the adults around him.

"When he's not sick anymore, Son," Iroh replied.

After breakfast, Ursa went to the infirmary to see Zuko. She held her tiny son, smiling when she noted that his cheeks were no longer flushed, and he wasn't quite as warm as before. He coughed, though, and Ursa knew he was not quite as well as he looked, yet. But Zuko _would _be okay. Even if Ursa had to trade her life on this earth for her son's, she would.

"My lady," the healer said gently, afraid of the legendary wrath of a mother. "It is not good for the prince to get too excited, even though he is recovering. Especially considerring that he is only an infant." Ursa nodded, and set Zuko down in the crib, but made no move to leave. She would stay with her son no matter what.

-

The next day, Zuko's fever had broken, and Ursa was able to take him. Though he was safe now, the princess fretted and worried for her son. He was tiny, and when upset, he whimpered softly, rather than cried.

There was one moment, during the day, as Ursa fed Zuko, that a storm started up. Lightning flashed, causing Ursa to jump. It was the first time so far that Zuko cried, and the baby certainly screamed, terrified by the dangerous-sounding noise.

"Shh, Zuko, my love," Ursa whispered, holding the boy close and gently rubbing his tiny back. "The noise cannot hurt us, my son. Quiet now."

Gently, Ursa rocked him, eventually managing to calm him, holding him close and humming to soothe his cries. After a while, Zuko did calm down, only whimpering when the lightning sounded.

Exhausted though she still was from the birth, Ursa stayed up late that night, making sure Zuko was warm, and safe. She managed to give him a little medicine when she fed him for the evening, to make sure he stayed safe and healthy. To get him to sleep, she sang softly.

_"Hail to the mountains with summits of blue,  
To the glens with their meadows of sunshine and dew.  
To the women and men ever constant and true,  
Ever ready to welcome one home._

_Oh ro soon shall I see them;  
Oh he ro see them oh see them.  
Oh ro soon shall I see them the  
mist covered mountains of home._

_There shall I visit the place of my birth  
And they'll give me a welcome the warmest on earth  
All so loving and kind full of music and mirth,  
In the sweet sounding language of home._

_Oh ro soon shall I see them;  
Oh he ro see them oh see them.  
Oh ro soon shall I see them the  
mist covered mountains of home._

_There shall I gaze on the mountains again,  
On the fields and the woods and the burns and the glens,  
Away 'mong the corries beyond human ken  
In the haunts of the deer I will roam_

_Oh ro soon shall I see them;  
Oh he ro see them oh see them.  
Oh ro soon shall I see them the  
mist covered mountains of home."_

"Come to bed," Ozai told her, walking to her side, and tugging gently on her wrist. "The boy must learn to sleep on his own. He'll have to, one day."

Ursa sighed. "Ozai, he's just a baby - barely two days old," she reminded him. "And he was sick. I have to make sure he's alright."

"He's asleep, Ursa," Ozai retorted, rolling his eyes. It was just like Ursa to get attached to the weaker things that crossed her path. "Nothing will happen." Relenting with another sigh, Ursa joined her husband in their bed, and slept.

-

-

Ursa awoke to a calm morning. This winter had been oddly cold and harsh, but now, there was finally a calm in the rare bad weather. Slowly, she sat up, and went to see to Zuko, who was cooing tiredly, slowly waking up himself.

"Oh, my son" she sighed, pulling the newborn into her arms. He was so small, and pale. But Ursa had faith in her son. Along with the spark in his eyes that made Ursa believe he would be a bender, she could see a strength, and determination deep inside. She knew, one day, that he would be great. She knew he'd grow strong, and be a fine young man.

Zuko looked at his mother with a curious expression, that melted into an infant's uncomprehending, happy smile, and he cooed and gurgled in Ursa's arms. Ursa smiled, and hugged her son close, letting him hold a finger as she sat in a chair by his crib.

It was not long before Ozai was awake, and it was time for breakfast. Ursa took Zuko with her, wanting to spend as much time with her son as possible.

"How is the young mother?" Iroh asked brightly, as soon as Ursa and Ozai walked into the room. "And the prince, we can't forget him. How is he, Ursa?"

"He's fine now, Iroh," Ursa told him, smiling. "They let me take him yesterday afternoon. I'm so glad he's well. Though I never doubted he'd get better."

"He's a strong boy," Azulon agreed as the others sat down, Zuko in Ursa's arms. Lu-ten jumped from his seat then, and ran over, his ten-year-old mind whirling.

"Is cousin Zuko okay now?" he asked, looking down at Zuko with wide eyes.

"Yes, Lu-ten," Ursa answered, shifting her hold on Zuko who blinked curiously up at his older cousin.

Ursa spent the day mostly in her room with Zuko. She made sure he was kept warm, and held him close all day. It was around noon when she remembered something special she'd wanted to give to her child - her son. Standing, she set Zuko on her and Ozai's bed, and crossed the room to her dresser, where she opened a drawer and pulled out a necklace. It was a pendant on a rawhide string, the stone on the end made of goldstone. Going back to the bed, she picked Zuko up, and showed him the necklace. Zuko gurgled in fascination, and reached for it. Giggling at his innocent curiosity, Ursa smiled, slipping the rawhide strap over her son's tiny head.

"This was my mother's, Zuko," she told the boy softly. "And before that, it was given to my grandmother by my grandfather. Now, my sweet boy, I give it to you." Ursa hugged Zuko close, and the baby giggled.

That night was pleasant enough. Ursa put Zuko to bed, and went to sleep herself. She wondered idly about why the tiny infant never cried, but simply whimpered, his golden eyes as wide as a baby's could get. But he wasn't sick anymore, simply small, and quiet.

-

-

The first month of Zuko's life passed without event. The little boy developed as much as could be expected for one born so early. It was honestly - in the words of the midwife - quite a surprise that the little prince had survived so far, as most pre-mature babies did not. And others that did, often had many more problems than young Zuko.

It was during Zuko's eighth month of life, that anything truly happened. It was then that Ursa got the greatest surprise of her life. It was late at night, and since the beginning, Ursa would say goodnight to Zuko as she put him to bed in his crib. He'd been fussy, that night, and cried quite a bit.

When Zuko had finally calmed down enough that he was almost asleep, Ursa set him in his crib, and covered him with a light blanket. She was just about to turn away to go to bed, when it happened.

"Ma...ma..." he whispered. Ursa swung around, shocked, and gasping. "Ma-ma?" the baby asked again, confused.

Ursa yelped, and grabbed Zuko, swinging him around how he liked, causing him to laugh brightly, smiling and gurgling in excitement at this unexpected play when it was past bed-time.

"Ursa, what in Agni's name...?"

Ursa turned to see Ozai sitting up, looking sleepy and confused, and slightly annoyed. But that didn't bother her. She knew he didn't know what was so wonderful yet.

"Ozai, Zuko said 'Mama'!" Ursa squeaked, hugging her son and practically jumping up and down on the floor. "He said his first word! He's talking! Oh Agni, Ozai, he's _talking!" _

Ozai groaned tiredly.

"Ursa," he muttered groggily, "much as this is a very special occasion, can't we celebrate in the _morning? _When you won't wake _half the palace?" _

Ursa froze on realization, and chuckled sheepishly. Yet, in the back of her mind, she couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment in her husband's almost exasperated tone, and she could almost hear him say, 'every child learns to speak, Ursa. I'm surprised the boy has learned to at all.' But she decided to acknowledge it, and calmed Zuko down again, before putting him in his crib for the night, and went to sleep herself.

XxX  
Ugh, it took me forever just to think up the first chapter. I'm hoping to get the next one out a lot sooner. But, I'm happy with it, so review, please!


End file.
